Se taire
by Kyralya
Summary: micro-OS Songfic Deux caractères opposés... Deux caractères qui s’échangent... Le silence comme réflexion au bavard, la parole comme exutoire au muet.


**Titre :** Se taire

**Auteur :** Kyra _(j'suis pas morte, nan...)_

**Disclaimers :** Pônàmouâ... Persos : GW ; Chanson : « Se taire », Luke, _La vie presque._

**Couple :** 01x02x01

**Genre :** Songfic (normalement...), one-shot (normalement...), rupture (normalement)... Après, avec moi, surtout mes OS, tout peut se transformer en fic à chapitres où le côté songfic disparaît totalement... **MAIS NON !! Pas ici ! Félicitation ma Kyra pour avoir tenu bon et pas t'être lancée pour une fic de 2500 pages (comme toutes tes autres fics en y repensant…)**

**Rectification :** Pas d'humeur pour une non-happy-end... Du coup, ça finit bien !!

**Petite note :** J'suis intimement persuadée que _Luke_ connaissent GW et le 01x02x01, sinon les paroles ne colleraient pas si bien, non ?

**Résumé :** Deux caractères opposés... Deux caractères qui s'échangent... Le silence comme réflexion au bavard, la parole comme exutoire au muet.

* * *

_**POV d'Heero**_

Des murmures... On est là, à marmonner chacun dans notre coin, épuisés d'avoir crié, hurlé... de ce que les gens appellent « se déchirer ». Et pourtant, ni toi, ni moi n'arrive à se résoudre à laisser s'installer le silence... Rien ne nouveau pour toi, tu as toujours eu horreur du calme et du silence mais toutes ces messes basses, ces monologues brouillons sont si loin de ton franchise habituelle. Moi, j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe... Le silence, le meilleur ami de mon adolescence, est devenu l'ennemi que je combats. Et j'en ai peur.

J'aimerais ravaler cette fierté qui m'étouffe et qui m'empêche de te dire que je regrette... Même si je ne sais pas bien ce dont je pourrais m'excuser...

_- Arrêtons là..._

Économie de mots, c'est censé être ma spécialité... Deux mots ont suffit pour libérer la crainte que je refusais de m'avouer : tu me quittes.

_- Chacun retire ses billes, en gros ? Tu sors ça comme ça et ça devrait suffire ? Tu récupères tes CDs, moi, mes foutus DVDs de merde et pour Dudule, on s'balance l'aquarium une semaine sur deux à travers la vitre d'une bagnole sur un parking désaffecté, histoire d'être bien sûr que personne ne nous voit ?_

_- Heero..._

Dans un monde idéal, les ruptures sont « d'un commun accord ». Dans un monde parfait, on « reste amis ». Le monde n'est pas lisse, je le savais déjà mais j'étais persuadé que je pouvais l'aider à le devenir. Et c'est toi qui m'as appris que ça ne serait pas possible. Aujourd'hui, tu réclames une trêve, tu rêves d'entrevoir mes vieilles lubies... Désolé, pas pour cette fois !

_- Tu veux tout balayer pour... pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'en peux plus ? Tu veux abandonner, baisser les bras et t'en aller ?_

_- Heero, c'est devenu si... compliqué..._

Fatigué... Je comprends, je le suis aussi... Pas de la même façon que toi apparemment. Colocataires de jour, amants de nuit... Toujours paraître, s'effacer, se parer d'un masque de « normalité » pour ne pas choquer. Parce qu'au début, ça aide à vivre « de nuit ». « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés », si vrai, si réel... si faux également. Se cacher ronge ce qu'on vit si passionnément. Je réalise que je t'ai aimé Duo.

_- Oui, « devenu » ! Alors que tout peut être si simple ! Et Dudule reste dans son aquarium, au-dessus du meuble où tes CDs foutent le bordel au milieu de mes DVDs !_

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux... L'ambiguïté du verbe « aimer » permet de se réfugier derrière des sens secondaires pour ceux que ça arrange. Mais « aimer » confronté à « être amoureux » devient l'affirmation d'un sentiment si profond que personne ne parvient à juger seul... Je n'ai pas le sentiment de l'amour, Duo... je t'aime. Ce n'est pas juste une impression ou un ressenti, c'est un fait. Et aussi immuable qu'il soit, il sait être si discret qu'on en oublie qu'il existe.

_- Heero... Soyons plus intelligents que ce qu'on a été jusque là..._

Code à décrypter, banalité jetée sans originalité qui anticipe le « restons amis ». Frères dehors, en « public », amants en « privé ». Ne jamais mélanger les deux. Un autre « conseil » pour apercevoir une once de bonheur... Sauf que moi, je veux être « amants » en public comme en privé pour sauvegarder le frère qu'on tue à se quitter.

_- J'le sens venir le couplet du « on s'est connu trop jeunes, trop tôt. Restons amis. » ! Duo, tu fuis, c'est tout ! Tu refuses de voir les choses en face et qui va en souffrir ? Toi, moi, nous !_

Te voir baisser la tête comme abattu d'avoir été percé à jour, te voir esquisser un sourire m'incite à t'exposer l'antithèse de tes arguments. Alors que je laisse enfin le silence redevenir ma spécialité, le rire te gagne, secouant tes épaules, trahissant malgré toi le malaise qu'un an de cache-cache a fini par installer.

_- « Nous » ?_

Dans quelques secondes, je t'aurais pris dans mes bras, je t'aurais embrassé et si ça ne suffit pas, je t'expliquerai à quel point je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Et dans quelques heures, c'est main dans la main qu'on entrera chez Winner pour le traditionnel anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Main dans la main, geste discret parce qu'on n'est pas du genre à s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Geste discret mais assez clair pour que tout le monde comprenne. Pour que tout le monde comprenne que deux « frères » sont devenus « amants ».

**OwArI**

* * *

**Boh tchotte s'il elle est pô mignonne, hein ton « auhaisse » (tchotte ché pô comment on dit eud'ctruc. C'est encore eud'ces mots qui viennent d'laut bout d'el monde… Boh ouais hein ! On va finir par pôrler tout comme eux, tchotte, avec des gribouillis qu'on y comprend rien à la place des mots, hein ! C'est mouo qui vous l'dit !)**

Miracle ! Une vraie OS !! J'l'ai pas transformée en fic à rallonge !! Tapée en 1h30 (de 2h à 3h30 du mat'... la nuit reste décidemment la muse de mon inspiration ), j'devais en faire une fic « rupture » et finalement, j'ai pris des libertés face à la chanson... Jugez par vous-même :

**Luke- La vie presque.- Se taire**

On est peut-être à cours de haine

On est peut-être en bout de soi

Oublier que l'on est fier

À aimer la fin d'combats

Pour tout ce qu'il y a de déjà mort

Pour tout ce qu'il y a eu trop

Récupérons nos bouts de tort

Récupérons nos bouts de peau

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_On devrait pouvoir se taire_

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_Recoller les bouts de chair_

On est peut-être à court de souffle

On est peut-être en fin d'artère

Les couteaux, je te les rends

Je te laisse mes faux airs

Regarde-toi en avant

Regardons-nous en arrière

Si l'on avait été moins amants

On en serait que plus frères

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_On devrait pouvoir se taire_

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_On en serait que plus frères_

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_On devrait pouvoir se taire_

_On devrait pouvoir en rire_

_Recoller les bouts de chair_

_(x2)_

**Et pis c'est quoi cette chanson qu'on comprend rien aux paroles ?? Faut écouter les Fatals Picôrds plutôt ! Ça c'est d'la bonne chanson aux paroles qui sont bien d'chez nous… **

**Allez, merci, au revoir d'être venue !! **

…

**Boh ! Jaime pô !! Comprend rien cette vieille !!**


End file.
